


the sky is falling

by simply_aly



Series: we will still be there when the war is over [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I feel safest when I’m this close to you."</p><p>A collection of (generally) unrelated drabbles requested on Tumblr (the Linctavia version).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> Octavia telling Lincoln about being hidden on the Ark.

He wants to know about her life in the sky, but she’s not sure where to begin…Octavia doesn’t really think her life began until she stepped onto Earth.

"Everything is so new for all of us, not even Earth Skills classes—which I never got to attend anyway—could have prepared us for actually being here, but for me…I had only really been in two small rooms my entire life. Coming down here where everything is so big and bright and colorful…it’s scary, but beautiful, you know?"

He nods, and Octavia smiles, but she also knows he doesn’t get it, not really. She knows he feels guilty for chaining her up when they first met, and she doesn’t hold it against him—he didn’t know her or what she’d been through and he was just trying to keep her from getting herself killed.

"The strange thing is," she whispers, her arms wrapping around his neck, her body melting against his, "I think I feel safest when I’m this close to you."

 


	2. Risking Hell (And Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia getting really badly hurt & Lincoln risking his life to bring her back to camp where Bellamy might kill him on sight.

He holds her close as he walks, trying not to look down at her, his right hand is pressed firmly against her left thigh in an attempt to stop the bleeding (there’s so much blood). Her people, he knows, are going to be worried when they find her missing, and she needs more medical help than he can provide without the resources from his tribe (who hurt her); he has no choice.

"Bellamy," he hears one of their wall watchers shout, "there’s a grounder outside holding Octavia, and she’s not moving."

Perhaps it’s suicide to go back to the people who nearly tortured him to death, but Octavia’s life matters more to him than his own, so when her brother opens the gate and stands before him, he only says, “Take her, help her, please.”

"The dropship, now," commands the blonde leader, her eyes not leaving Octavia’s brother who finally nods, and the two of them escort Lincoln to the dropship, where he lies Octavia down.

Octavia’s brother watches him watch over Octavia, lips pursed together tightly, fear for his sister in his eyes; Lincoln doesn’t know what will happen next, but he does know it’ll wait until Octavia’s safe (they both agree on that).

 


	3. Relent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln's perspective & panic when Octavia cut herself with the poisoned knife.

He struggles against the ropes when he sees what she intends to do—she cannot die, he won’t allow it—but he can do nothing as she slides the poisoned blade against her skin. (In that moment, he cannot decide what is more painful to watch, the tiny trail of blood that runs down her arm, or the tear tracks running down her face.)

He has no choice but to cooperate now, and he guides Octavia to the antidote. He then watches as she hands off the antidote to the blonde leader—Clarke?—who disappears from view down the ladder. Octavia’s wrapping her cut, but she hadn’t taken any of the liquid for her own injury, and that isn’t sitting well with him. She’s still hurt, and it’s partly his fault, as her wound was inflicted by his own blade.

 


	4. Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Finn comes to Lincoln's cave to look for medicine for Raven and they hear the walkie-talkie, Bellamy reports that Octavia's been shot. Finn helps Lincoln talk over the radio to her.

"Octavia’s been hit," Bellamy’s voice booms over the walkie, "and we’re too far from the gate, I don’t know how to get her back."

Lincoln eyes the device with longing, which Finn is quick to pick up on; he picks up the device and talks into it, “I’m with someone who can help, but you have to trust me, Bellamy, give your walkie to Octavia.”

When Octavia’s voice blares through the walkie after a moment, Finn hands off his walkie to Lincoln, “Where are you?” he asks simply.

Octavia’s quick to respond when she hears Lincoln’s voice, “Um…sixth time, second flower.”

It’s as specific a location as can be given in a dark woods in the middle of battle, he’s proud of her for that. “Stay there, or go the third flower if you need to run; I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

 


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln tells Octavia about his scars.

She sits up, letting the fur that had been covering them slide off her body—for reasons she refuses to question, she feels comfortable being naked around him. He’s remains lying down, eyes closed, and she watches his face, waiting for a reaction as she traces patterns on his chest.

Eventually, her moves become more deliberate and her fingers land on one scar after another and at one on his lower chest, she asks, “Where did you get this one?”

She’s not sure what it means that he doesn’t even have to open his eyes to look to where she’s pointing, he just knows. “Knife fight with a friend—I won.”

“Of course you did,” she says with a smile before continuing on, “what about this one?”

 


	6. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln learns that the kids are all delinquents and worries about Octavia's safety in the camp. + Bellamy realizes how much Lincoln cares about Octavia.

Lincoln’s taken to spending the night hours in the camp with the 100—talking to Clarke about what he knows about being a healer on Earth, talking with Miller about how to improve their warriors’ abilities, and, of course, spending time with Octavia.

Bellamy usually tries his best to ignore his presence and is just glad he leaves when Octavia goes to bed each night; where he goes, Bellamy doesn’t care, just as long as it isn’t near his sister.

One night, however, after a talk with Miller, Lincoln approaches him. “Was everyone in your camp a criminal back where you came from?”

Bellamy shrugs, this is, after all, a fact he’s gotten used to, “Most of their crimes were petty, there are only a few people that need to be looked after, and Miller and I have that covered.”

"And Octavia, is she protected?"

Bellamy nods, his head tilting just slightly as he begins to reassess this Grounder; “All the girls are protected—I’ve made damn sure about that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Series title is from "In Our Bedroom After The War" by Stars.  
> Fic title is from "Last Night On Earth" by Jessi Malay.


End file.
